And As We're Falling Down
by Vicious Whispers
Summary: “'Don’t worry, Matt. It’s gonna be okay.' Mello tried to sooth him. Matt was beginning to drive more recklessly. 'Yeah, yeah, Mell.' He said, at the exact moment he was surrounded in an open lot." AU. Rated M for violence and language. MxM Oneshot.


**A**/**N: I started this like, before Christmas. I wasn't going to finish it until I got a review on my other Death Note story (For You) that said they'd like more Death Note. Well, here you go! -is shot-**

**I can't seem to write happy Death Note. Ever. (Come to think of it, my shitty Hetalia story was sad too.) I dunno, maybe with the right motivation -winkwinknudgenudge- I could give it a go.**

**Please don't fave and run. I'd really like reviews. Even if it's like a couple words. Even if you hated it!**

**But, anyway, my mind is sick of studying for finals. I think I might take some requests if anybody wants it. (If anybody who's reading this likes Hetalia, you could suggest an idea for some of that too.) Though, be warned, I'm quite picky when it comes to Death Note pairings. (Hetalia, not so much. xD)**

**ramblerambleramble. Anyway, here's the story. I'm not gonna say it's based off any of these, but it kind of reminds me of "Desert Song" & "Demolition Lovers" both by My Chemical Romance.**

**If I owned Death Note, I wouldn't be posting on here. Matt would also be in every single episode. Even if he was just popping into scenes for no good reason.**

* * *

"Matt, they're after us."

Mello was crouching down in the passenger seat while Matt spun the car around. It skidded unpleasantly across the asphalt. Mello smacked his head against the door, hissing in pain.

"I know." Matt said, barely paying attention. He needed to get out before he could talk to Mello. He glanced over at the blonde, who was rubbing his temple. "Sorry about that." He sighed. "Mello, you shouldn't be here."

Mello rubbed his skull. "It's not a problem. And I know. But I want to be."

Matt really didn't like how well he was almost cornered by the goddamn fleet of black cars _several_ times. "Mello, hide in the back seat, please. They _can't_ see you. You're the one they're actually after." Mello nodded at the redhead and quickly did as he was told, tucking himself into the small gap between Matt's seat and the back seat. He was lucky he was small.

"Don't worry, Matt. It's gonna be okay." Mello tried to sooth him. Matt was beginning to drive more recklessly.

"Yeah, yeah, Mell." He said, at the exact moment he was surrounded in an open lot. The car screeched to a stop.

Mello tried to strain to see out the window, but all he saw was the glare of lights. "Matt, where are we?"

Matt exhaled on his cigarette heavily. "The city. We're surrounded. I'm going to stall them. No matter what happens, stay in the car. When it's clear, you can go through with the plan, okay?"

Matt couldn't see it, but Mello nodded. He had confidence in Matt.

The front door slammed, and Mello quickly shifted to the other side of the floor, straining even more to see. Matt seemed to be talking to them, his hands raised in the air, but the doors muffled the sound, and all Mello could catch, were a few words like, "_Japanese_", "_gun_".

"_Shoot_."

That was the last word he heard until there was gunfire.

It only took a moment before the gunfire reached him. The metal of the car smashed rapidly, as if it was suddenly in a large hailstorm. Mello covered his ears like a small child, and cowered into the leather upholstery of the car seat. The bullets rained for another straight minute or so, before it was dead quiet. Then, there was another thump that made Mello's blood run cold. When he looked up, there was a streak of blood across the window. Mello shoved his fist into his mouth to cover his scream.

Matt had just been shot right in front of him.

Shot, just shot, right? Matt wasn't killed. He couldn't be. Mello was just speaking to him a few minutes ago.

Mello was shaking. His whole body was absolutely convulsing. He experimentally extended his arm out a bit, only to watch it twitch and tremor. He shouldn't be shaking this badly. _Everything's fine. Matt's going to be okay. Everything's fine._

The screeching of rubber against asphalt signaled to Mello that it was safe to get out of the car. He automatically reached toward the left door, the one closest to Matt, the one that was coated with a streak of…_blood_, but realized that opening that one would be a bad idea. He took a deep breath as he clicked open the right door that he had just been cowering against.

He didn't bother to shut it again. He was too concerned on making his legs move him forward so he could take in the damage on the other side. He knew that if Matt was still alive, he was wasting valuable time. But just the thought that Matt could be dead on the other side was keeping Mello almost frozen in place.

As Mello made his way to the back of the car, he realized he hadn't taken a breath since opening the door. His lungs immediately started gasping from the lack of oxygen. The scent of cigarette smoke and _gun_ smoke hung in the air.

_Matt's still okay. Matt's still okay. Matt is still _fucking_ okay._

Mello let out the air he was unknowingly holding in again. He kept staring straight ahead, not daring to look down as he turned the corner.

_Oh no. Oh _god_ no. Shit. Fucking _hell_, no. No, no, no, no. Fucking _no_._

He was leaning against his car in an uncomfortable looking position. The metal to the sides of him was covered in a pattern of irregular holes. The tires were both blown.

Matt's head was slumped forward on his crimson vest. A dull cigarette was burning on his stomach. There was a streak of red across his face that would have perfectly matched his hair if it did not have a slightly dark brown tint to it. His eyes were unshielded by orange plastic, and Mello could not stop himself before noticing that the left eye was actually _gone_. Blown out by one of the hundreds of bullets. One of dozens that had actually hit Matt.

Mello bent down to pick up a piece of Matt's goggles. He glanced back at Matt.

It was obvious that Matt wasn't breathing anymore. Mello didn't need to check if he had a pulse. He knew that Matt was gone. He had been ripped away from Mello. Tears that had been stinging at the edges of Mello's eyes spilled over, and continuously flowed.

Mihael Keehl hadn't cried since he was four. He was crying now. He didn't care.

Mello went to breath again, and choked. A noise stuck in his throat and released itself as an agonized scream. Profanities flooded out along with it.

Mello had turned completely away from Matt. He couldn't bare to look at him. He didn't want to remember Matt as a bloodied, disfigured corpse. He wanted to remember the smart-ass, slacker that Mello was in love with. The smart-ass, slacker that never _knew_ Mello was in love with him. The smart-ass, slacker that now never _would_.

"I love you." Mello whispered, knowing it didn't matter. He could have said it in the car. He was going to say it in the car. Why the fuck didn't he say it in the car?!

There was a brief moment of clicking as Mello sent a message to Halle, and then a clatter as a phone fell to the ground.

_You know where he is. Make sure he's buried someplace nice. I'd make sure of it myself, but I'm not going to make it through the night. My plan was flawed._

_

* * *

_**A**/**N: I apologize thoroughly for the state I put Matt in. I don't know how that happened. -is shot as many times as Matt-**

**Review, please? 3**


End file.
